


What Else Could They Wish For?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, Inspired by Music, Kind of angsty, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Short Story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daisuga - Freeform, only about 2k, willow tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suga wasn’t sure what he was doing until he’d already done it. His hand was rested over Daichi’s, just barely, and he was smiling, too. After a few moments of tension, the air cleared and they both looked over the lake. There was no cooler full of fish, no fishing pole occupying Daichi’s other hand. Just the breeze, the lake, the dock, and themselves, feeling like they were on top of the world. And who knows? Maybe they were.orSuga somehow manages to get lost, leading to a meeting of fate with a fisherman.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, daisuga
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	What Else Could They Wish For?

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the simplest story I've ever written. I wanted to write Daisuga and ended up inspiring it after "Under The Willow Tree" by Jasmine Thompson, a really beautiful song that I recommend listening to. The moral of this is really just that romance doesn't need to be fireworks and crazy ex's and affairs. It doesn't even have to be some kind of coffee shop love. It just has to be true, which is what this story is supposed to potray.

Suga walked through the wet, marshy ground, his white converse sinking into the ground with every step he took. The sun was beating down harshly, and yet the grass continued to stay irritatingly soaked.

“Hello?” He called, cupping his hands around his mouth. He doubted anybody would be there, but he wanted to check anyways. He’d gotten lost on his way home. _Very_ lost. If he was honest, he wasn’t really sure how he managed to end up in the middle of a marshy field that resembled a swamp more than a meadow. 

“Hello?” A muffled voice called from farther ahead. Suga froze. Sure, he had called out, but he hadn’t expected an answer. After recovering from his shock, he jogged through the grass, slower than usual due to the mud. 

Suga called out again. The voice responded again, less muffled and definitely closer. He kept running until a figure came into view.

The man was sitting on a dock, looking around. He had a fishing pole in his hand, the string submerged underwater, and he had a confused expression on his face. 

It wasn’t until Suga was standing right next to the stranger that he stopped, smiling brightly and holding his hand out. The other man, a dark-haired, muscular guy, shook the smaller’s hand. “Hi, I’m kind of lost. Could you tell me where I am?”

The other main raised one eyebrow, “how did you manage to get lost here?”

“I have absolutely no clue.”

“Huh,” the man thought about it for a bit before tucking his fishing pole under his leg. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He drew a (really bad) map and then held it out. “Here, just follow the dotted line I drew. You’ll figure it out.”

Suga took it and smiled again. “Thank you...”

“Daichi,” the man, Daichi, supplied, smiling in return.

“Daichi. Thank you, Daichi.” It was a nice name, Suga had to admit. 

“You’re quite welcome...”

“Sugawara. But you can call me Suga, everybody does.”

“Suga,” Daichi looked satisfied with the response as he waved with one hand and then turned around, picking his fishing pole up once more. 

It wasn’t until Suga was already gone, out of the meadow-more-like-a-swamp, that he turned the paper over and noticed a scrawl of numbers. Beneath the numbers, it said ‘Daichi’ in neat yet crooked print. 

It took Suga fifty seconds to type it into his contact under the man’s name, and twenty seconds to type up a quick message.

With one last satisfied smile, Suga slipped his phone into the bag he had wrapped around his shoulder and walked down the city street, searching for Miyagi Elementary, bracing himself for the chaos that would follow due to him being late.

-

Before he knew it, Suga was at the meadow-more-like-a-swamp again, except this time he wasn’t lost.

He was splashing water at Daichi, who in turn nudged him and laughed. There was a fishing pole rested in the man’s hand, just like before, and he had a cooler next to him, filled with fish that had already been caught.

There was no longer a reason for Daichi to fish, that much was obvious, and Suga was definitely going to be late again, and maybe even fired at his job due to how much this happened lately, if he stayed. Despite this, though, they stayed like they were, laughing and talking liking they’d known each other for years when in reality it had only been weeks.

-

**Daichi**

_That water was cold, fyi_

**Suga**

_Why else would I splash you with it???_

**Daichi**

_You’re ridiculous._

**Suga**

_;P <3_

_-_

Suga and Daichi’s shoes sunk into the ground as they walked, but unlike the first time he’d walked across this marsh, Suga didn’t mind one bit. How could he, when the friend he’d been looking for all his life was walking at his side, fishing pole in one hand and cooler in the other?

-

Suga swung his feet as he sat on the branch of a tree, looking down at Daichi, whose head was tilted up to look back.

“Are you sure you aren’t stuck up there?” Daichi joked, smiling as Suga gave him an offended expression.

“You underestimate me! I would never get stuck up a tree,” Suga responded, giggling into the hand that wasn’t clinging onto the tree trunk for dear life. “I’m no squirrel!”

Daichi stood up, picked up his equipment, and slowly began to walk away. “Then I guess it’ll be okay if I leave you here,” he drawled.

“No!” Suga shrieked. At that, Daichi turned around, an amused smile on his face. Suga cleared his throat, “I mean, you could always come up here with me.”

Daichi shook his head as if he was going to say no, but instead, he dropped his equipment and clambered up to sit next to Suga.

They spent the next few hours gazing at the sunset and bickering light-heartedly.

-

“No, you’re doing it wrong. Here,” Daichi wrapped his hands around Suga’s, which were wrapped around the handle of the former’s fishing pole. 

Daichi took one step back, and Suga followed his lead. When Daichi swung his arms to send the hook out, Suga followed the movements. They spent the rest of the day laughing, Daichi’s hands on Suga’s shoulders for most of the time. They ended the day only having caught two fish, but it still felt successful regardless. 

When they parted, Suga gave the fishing pole back, offered a happy smile, and skipped away, barely noticing his converse sinking deeper and deeper into the mud with each step.

-

“Aren’t you going to be late for work?” Daichi questioned. They had been sitting silently together, just a few inches apart, enjoying the company. 

“There’s no school today, it’s Saturday.”

“Oh.” 

For a second Suga thought he sounded disappointed, but when he turned to face his friend, he could tell by the slight quirk of his lips and the shine in his eyes that it was a relief.

“Just oh?” Suga teased, nudging Daichi’s hand. Daichi froze for a second at the touch, before relaxing again and giving an easy smile.

“Yeah,” Daichi’s voice came out breathless, and when he looked at Suga, he seemed softer than usual, a sincere smile on his face and a comfortable look in his eyes. “Just oh.”

Suga wasn’t sure what he was doing until he’d already done it. His hand was rested over Daichi’s, just barely, and he was smiling, too. After a few moments of tension, the air cleared and they both looked over the lake. There was no cooler full of fish, no fishing pole occupying Daichi’s other hand. Just the breeze, the lake, the dock, and themselves, feeling like they were on top of the world. And who knows? Maybe they were.

-

For days afterward, Daichi didn’t bring his fishing equipment. Instead, they sat hand in hand, bickering light-heartedly and leaning into each other, hearts on fire and feeling like they were soaring above the clouds.

-

Snow fell onto the ground, making Suga sink even farther into the ground, something he wasn’t even sure was possible, and yet it was. Just like how he never thought he’d ever meet someone like Daichi, and yet there he was.

-

Suga intertwined their fingers as he leaned in. His whole entire body felt warm, a contrast to the cold winds and dull clouds halting the sun’s shine.

Their lips pressed together, and for the first time in his life, Suga wasn’t thinking. He smiled and swung his and Daichi’s intertwined hands back and forth, feeling at peace with himself. 

The moment stopped too quickly, but it was okay. Because even if their lips weren’t locked, their eyes and hearts were, and that was enough. As long as it was Daichi, it would be enough.

-

“Are we dating?” The question seemed to come out of nowhere. The sun was already rising; they’d been laughing and holding hands all night, perfectly content. 

Suga looked up at Daichi, smiled softly and nodded. “If that’s okay with you.”

Daichi didn’t answer because he didn’t have to. He just leaned into Suga’s shoulder and stared out onto the frozen over lake. 

-

Suga held Daichi’s hand. With their free hands, they pressed soil and dirt around a willow tree branch. They didn’t say anything; they didn’t have to. They had each other, they had this marsh, they had this lake, they had this dock. And soon, they’d have this tree.

-

It didn’t take long for the tree to grow. It sprang up with all of the other spring flowers, branches and vines growing outwards. 

-

Suga and Daichi sat under the tree, on top of the marshy ground and a soft towel. They leaned against each other and enjoyed their time together everyday as if it was their last.

-

It wasn’t long before the tree had a heart encarved into it. ‘S + D’ was visible on the trunk from then on.

-

Every day, for years, they sat side by side under the tree, taking in their surroundings. No matter what went wrong in their life, they had each other, and that was enough. They didn’t need words. They just needed each other.

-

When Daichi got down on one knee, Suga knew his answer immediately. There was no other option, in their case. It was yes or yes, they both knew that. Even just asking the question seemed silly.

They kissed and hugged and rested under the willow tree, gazing at the lake like they always did. No matter how much was going on in the world, no matter how much hunger, war, or disease there was, in their tiny corner of the world, it was safe. There was only love and affection. Because, truly; what else was necessary? 

-

Their wedding was small. Just them, a friend of Daichi’s who happened to be a priest, their immediate family, and the willow tree. Because what else was necessary? Nothing but love.

-

They built their home in the marsh after getting permission. It was a small cottage, with only the basic necessities and a garden full with food and flowers. Daichi caught fish for dinner and Suga supported them with his job as a teacher. Everything was perfect. And in their eyes, it would always be perfect. 

-

Daichi and Suga grew old together, gazing into each others eyes, sleeping side by side, staring out onto the lake, resting under the shade of their willow, kissing like it was the end of the world. For all they knew, it could be. But none of that mattered, because they were together. _That_ was what mattered.

-

Suga sat beside Daichi in a chair, staring at his lover who was growing frailer and frailer by the day. The hospital room didn’t have good lighting, and the counters were cluttered with medicine, cups, and rubber gloves. Still, though, despite the pain, it was still perfect. Because they were still together.

“I’ll never leave you,” Daichi whispered, clutching Suga’s hands in his own and smiling the same sincere smile his lover knew well.

What more could they wish for?

-

Suga buried Daichi under their willow. He didn’t weep, didn’t sob. He just set up his hand-crafted grave and sat beside his lover, hands clasped together and eyes shut tight. No matter the distance, they were still together. Suga could feel his husband’s presence all around him, holding his hand and leaning into his shoulder like they were 21 again. 

-

Everyday after that, Suga sat beside his lover’s grave, whispering words of affection and knowing in his heart that they would never truly be apart.

-

The willow tree died, but Suga continued to sit beside his husband regardless, his love knowing no end.

-

Suga provided for himself and continued to tend to their garden. He even fished sometimes, pretending that Daichi was right there beside him. 

-

Eventually, Suga was buried beside his husband. They were still together, as they would be for eternity. Their love knew no end.

-

From their love sprouted a new willow tree, its branches shading over their graves and protecting them from the heaviest of storms. Their love lived on, no matter what. Their love never died.

-

Because what else could they wish for but to be together for eternity?


End file.
